Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Oh, ich hab das bei allen fast gleichzeitg gemacht, wahrscheinlich hab ich da versehentlich Mist gebaut. Bei den Parametern halte ich demnächst den Abstand auf 2, muss eh noch auf die Antwort von Revan warten, ob die alten Werte dazukommen. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:32, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Eben, du hast nur die aktuellen. Ich finde aber, wenn wir schon auf eine Tabelle umstellen, dann richtig und ich füge in die Zeilen noch die Werte aus Rin und To ein, das bietet sich ja an.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:46, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Zum Vergleich: die Tabellen bleiben exakt gleichgroß, auch bei dem unrealistischen Parameter. Somit sind deine Sorgen unbegründet, ist alles in bester Ordnung mit der Tabelle. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:55, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja, dafür ist sie wenigstens vollständig. Denn die normalen Werte kann man auch ganz easy von dem Parameter ablesen, dafür brauchen wir keine Tabelle, für mich macht die nur Sinn, wenn man alle Werte reinpackt und sie als Standard für alle einführen. Du und Ernie seid besser in Tabellen als ich, wenn du dafür sorgen kannst, dass sie besser aussieht, kannst du sie gerne umbauen, aber wenn wir nur aktuelle Werte einbauen, sehe ich da nicht viel Sinn drin.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 19:09, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hie rging es wirklich nur wegen dem zu nahe, mit den bilder hochladen hab ich schon mal was gesagt... un beim danzou sharingan bild würde ich auch das alte behalten, weil es wenigstens zeigt, das es danzou ist, hie rkönnte es jeder xbeliebige alte ninja sein theoretisch[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:16, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) es ist ähnlich wie bei yamato, zu nahe un nur das auge find ich scheiße, das andere war schon gut so oder was die daran gestört? die striche? [[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:27, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kontra oder Contra hey jonny ich hab eine Frage also beim AdM steht jeder hat eine Pro- und Kontra Stimme (bei und bei GP-Wiki ist es auch so). Gerade kam ein Benutzer und hat mir geschrieben, dass es Contra heißt und ich wollte mal fragen, ob das und C oder mit K geschrieben wird. Wenn es mit C geschrieben wird muss man doch die Kontra vorlage verschieben oder? Sorry wenn meine Frage dumm war (bin nur verwirrt)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:24, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Frage Was für eine falsche Anderung habe ich denn gemacht? User82.83.218.210 22.02. 18:58 Doton: Doryuu Heki Äh, Johnny, in den Schriften steht aber: "Im Wall selbst strömt ebenfalls Chakra - er ist also um ein Vielfaches stärker als ein einfacher Erdwall und selbst gegen Feuer und Wasser äußerst resistent." Warum hast du dann meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht (Chakra-Zirkulation im Inneren)? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:21, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok, danke.[[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:29, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Johnny, folgendes: Ich hab morgen von 1300 bis ca. 1730 Uhr Fahrstunden, ich schreib das Kapitel dann am Abend und allerspätestens am Freitag (wollte nur Bescheid sagen, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, ich sei nicht mehr aktiv). Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:04, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, danke (morgen gehts auf die Autobahn). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:15, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi, kannst du bitte im Kapitel 529 die Übersetzung für das Wort Chopper zweimal einfügen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll, ich glaube es geht um Münzen. Danke. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:13, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bevor ichs vergesse, was machen wir jetzt mit Nagatos Jutsus? Umbennen oder nicht? Ich wäre zur Not für ne Abstimmung, weil dieses in-der-Luft-hängen gefällt mir ja nicht besonders...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 20:21, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke auch, dass wir die anderen beiden nicht einfach so übergehen sollten. Ich bin wegen meiner neuen Uni und Umziehen gerade etwas im Stress, könntest du das mit der Abstimmung in die Wege leiten?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:11, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das klingt gut. Du kannst dann ja so eine erstellen wie bei der Admin-Wahl, aber ich glaube wir brauchen diesmal keinen so langen Wahlperiode.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achso, thx :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 09:06, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) From Russia Hello. I'm helper ru-Wikia Community, so I have right sysop on all Wikis. I put a interlanguage link and nothing more. I do not understand why you have not united all the Naruto Wikis using the interlanguage links. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:31, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hab bei diesem Benutzer Google Übersetzer benutzt. Ich kann leider nur Deutsch, Türkisch, Englisch und Französisch (XD XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:56, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wenn du die hq raw hast, kannst du dann mal zwei bilder hier posten? ich kann da über rawdistro iwie nich mehr laden[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:52, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hat sich erledigt, aber trotzdem danke, wo lädst du sie jetzt immer?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:52, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ah danke gleich mal gucken[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 19:02, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh, ich hab immer einfach nur das br style clear-ding mitreingenommen damit die quellen unten bleiben, beim nächsten Mal halte ich den Abstand ein. Das mit Asuma steht so übrigens in allen Schriften drin, du kannst das von mir aus umformulieren, aber mir wäre daran gelegen das es drin bleibt. Hast du die Abstimmung für die Jutsus schon gemacht? Ich war die Tage eigentlich nur on um die Schriften einzutragen, alles daneben habe ich kaum mitgekriegt...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 00:25, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Was hast du denn Großes zu tun, das du sonen Stress hast? Bei mir und meiner Uni hat sich das meiste jetzt eingependelt, ich muss mir nur noch meinen neuen Sportverein suchen und dann bin ich hier wieder voll am Start, ich hab mal ausgerechnet wie viele Chars ich pro Monat überarbeiten müsste um alle in diesem Jahr durchzuarbeiten und das pack ich eh nicht, also mach dir nichts draus wir arbeiten hier ja schon genug =P.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 00:38, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sperren kann jeder benutzer jemanden sperren oder nur die admins?? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 20:40, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) nur wir admins[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:46, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hmm...schade!! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:47, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :warum schade ist doch besser so! Stell dir vor jeder könnte Benutzer sperren. Dann würden doch "böse Benutzer" z.B einfachso dich oder mich sperren, nur weil sie nichts besseres zu tun hätten.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:52, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ja villt. ist es besser so.. da war nur jemand der blödsinn in einem artikel geschrieben hat und da kam bei mir die frage auf, aber der weurde jetzt schon gesperrt!! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:53, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ----- hey du hast ja ein MyVideo account XD. Aber ich hab keine Videos gefunden (da steht aber du hast einpaar reingestellt). Hast du die gelöscht?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:38, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warum machst du die 3 Striche für fetten Text auch hinter die Jutsus? Das reicht doch wenn man die davor macht... Shukuuken ist übrigens ein Spoiler-Jutsu.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:32, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wie man den Text fett macht weiß ich selbst =D. die Sache ist aber, das es in der Jutsu-Box völlig ausreicht, die Striche nur davor zu machen, weil der Text dann trotzdem fett bleibt. Das ist auch eigentlich in sämtlichen Jutsu-Boxen so gehandhabt worden, deshalb war ich überrascht, dass du dahinter auch Striche machst, kostet ja nur unnötig Bits.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:56, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) In der Folge wo Mizuki aus dem Gefängnis ausbricht lähmt sie damit die 2 fetten Zwillinge.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 10:24, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Shinobi Allianz Hii Johnny ich hat den Abschnitt mit der Shinobi Allianz bei Hiashi Hyuuga eingefügt hoff dass das ok ist? Wollt ursprünglich nur son kleinen Fehler ausbessern gruß Pain88 Dissi 02:12, 6.Mär. 2011 Hii ich bins nochmal :D bei Samui und bei Atsui müsste eigentlich auch noch ne Info eingefügt werden da beide Mitglieder der 1.Division sind. ist aber im Moment nicht im Text ersichtlich.gruß Pain88 Dissi 02:37, 6.Mär. 2011 Wer hat eigentlich den neuen Hintergrund da oben gemacht? Mit Tobi und so? Und: HAbt ihr die einzelnen Bilder der Shinobi noch? Ninjason 10:19, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hii erstmals danke ich bin bei den beiden auch nicht so sicher aber unter Teams werden sie bei 1.Division mit aufgeführt. Könntest du das mal überprüfen ? gruß Pain88 Dissi 11:41, 6.Mär. 2011 Diskussion Team 9 Hii Johnny ich hab mir nochmals wegen der Info zur Rettung von Gaara so'n paar Gedanken gemacht. Unter der Überschrift Mitglied der Gruppierungen müsste man erstmal ein Namen für die Teams erstellen wie z.B. es bei Sasukes Rettungsteam gemacht wurde. Ich weis nur nicht ob mans Gaaras Rettungsteam nennen sollte. Auf jeden Fall müsste eine Seite mit dem entsprechenden Titel erstellt werden. Für den Text hab ich mir schon ein paar Notizen gemacht die ich dann einfügen könnte. Ich kann aber keine Bilder dazu fügen und ich glaub das ich bei der Tabelle Hilfe benötige da das für mich noch absolut neu ist. Wenn du ein entsprechenden Artikelnamen für mich erstellen könntest würd ich dann spätestens Samtag Abend mich an die Arbeit machen. Hab leider die Woche Spätschicht kann daher erst sehr spät on sein. Dann ist mir noch aufgefallen das bei der Missionsübersicht der Titel Die Rettung von Gaara als Redlink existiert aber auch dort noch keine Seite erstellt worden ist. Wenns mit dem oberen Artikel klappt könnte ich mich dann auch daran versuchen. Das wars dann erstmal gruß =D Pain88 Dissi 03:13, 11.Mär. 2011 Kapitel 531 Okay, ich gebe zu, dass ich mich diesmal beim neuen Chapter etwas vertan hab, aber das mit Mifunes Technik musst du mir erklären. Im Manga steht doch: "So this is what´s meant by Ninjutsu won´t work on Mifune ... the opening created from forming seals." Wie ist dass denn dann zu verstehen?? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 16:45, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Aso... Mein Fehler, sorry, danke fürs Ausbessern :) OMG, und ich soll auf b-2-Englisch-Niveau maturieren, na dass kann heiter werden :D Nochmals sorry und thx. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:03, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thx. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:24, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Yo Johnny, wie hast du denn meinen You-Tube-Account gefunden? Ninjason 20:08, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gama Hi Johnny. Ich hab mal in den Schriften des Rin nachgeguckt und da steht drin, dass Gama weiblich ist (Wenn sie gerufen wird,...) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:13, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn sie gerufen wird, kommt sie... hm, also ich, und wahrscheinlich auch andere würdens so auffassen, aber an der Überlegung ist was dran.... :Der Text lautet: "Eine Riesenkröte, mit der Jiraiya einen Vertrag geschlossen hat. Wenn sie gerufen wird, kommt sie jederzeit an jeden Ort und unterstützt Jiraiya im Kampf. Das Schriftzeichen CHUU auf ihrer Halskette bedeutet treu und loyal und deutet an, dass sie ein treues, zuverlässiges Wesen ist, das für Jiraiya alles einsetzt." :Das sind doch weibliche Artikel... Frag doch Ninjason, er ist doch Germanistikstudent, oder? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:28, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bei mir stand gestern: "vor einer Stunde: zu den Favoriten hinzugefügt vopn Johnny E" oder so (erinnere mich nicht mehr genau) und dann klick ich auf den Namen (denk so: "Wer ist DAS denn?") und lande auf einer Seite mit deinem Han-Profilbild. Ninjason 19:50, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ne, da gibts nichts genaues, ich glaub, da sollten wir lieber doch unbekannt schreiben. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:16, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) An den AdM denken!--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:53, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi Johnny könnt ihr den Benutzer:Sasukesama mal verwarnen da er jetzt auch noch anfängt Artikel zu verunstalten.mfg Pain88 Dissi 15:16, 19.Mär. 2011 Hi ich bins nochmal kannste mal bei Hinata Hyuuga nachschauen da rinneganuchiha dort auch veränderungen vorgenommen hat mfg Pain88 Dissi 17:36, 19.Mär. 2011 te lo boy a decir en español y si no me entiendes lo traduces la verdad es ke ma des mucha pena y lastima tus ediciones son muy malas y pateticas mira el articulo de hinata le falta informacion sobre el arribo del sambi y la invacion de pain deves mejorar tus edicionesRinneganuchiha 18:33, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) jajajajaja Hi ich glaub das wir uns eben bei der bearbeitung gegenseitig gestört haben wollte gerade abspeichern. ich füg den text dann noch hinzu mfg Pain88 Dissi 18:59, 19.Mär. 2011 bad editing this well because I want to emptus so edits are ridiculous andpathetic hinata look at the article not in training on Sambi pain or the invasion of this article is very bad for your edits PTRA improved orlet me do it and do not goalsRinneganuchiha 19:08, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Re: doppelter Zeilenabstand Hi hat auch net mer daran gedacht ich glaub das ich immer nur einen Zeilenabstand eingefügt werd beim nächsten mal daran denken mfg Pain88 Dissi 12:41, 22.Mär. 2011 hey johny ist es möglich das jemand mit meiner signatur irgendwelche beiträge machen kann mfg Sasuke 94 22:31, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hii ich hab bei Mifune erstmal ein Abschnitt Erster Kampf gegen Hanzou eingefügt. Kannste mal nachschauen obs so Ok ist? P.S. hab mal wieder den doppelten Zeilenabstand vergessen °°autsch°° mfg Pain88 Dissi 23:14, 23.Mär. 2011 Bilderquelle Wollte mal fragen wo du die kompletten Bilder von Susanoo herhast. ich hab deine bilder genommen und sie erneut hochgeladen, da sie im artikel nicht sichbra waren, ich weiß jetzt nich was bei danzou ist, das ist dein bild, nur neu hochgeladen, da immernoch die gelöschte version im artikel angezeigt wurde, ich habe lediglich deine nochmals hochgeladen, außerdem die frage hab ich mir vor einigen wochen des öfteren gestellt[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:21, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) also bei danzou war es so gewesen, das bevor ich es neu hochgeladen habe, sah man noch das alte, dann hatte ich das nochmal hochgeladen, also deins, un dann hab ich das neue gesehen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:28, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Susanoo Könntest du nochmal ein Bild von Sasukes Susanoo machen mit komplettem Körper also Kopf etc. weil das sieht besser aus als die Bilder die ich gefunden habe? Fast, das linke Horn ist nicht komplett drauf, bin zu pingelig. Am Anfang schon, kurz nachdem das Opening vorbei ist. ---- Hi ich wollte dich mal bitten bei Mizukage und Tschuchikage selbst nach zu schauen wegen den Veränderungen von Benutzer Masaru Senju. Bei dem Artikel Shodai Tschuchikage hab ichs rückgängig gemacht. Er hat SB usw. entfernt. mfg Pain88 Dissi 05:01, 27.Mär. 2011 ok thx ^^ Sasuke サスケ 12:03, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) könntest du die Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja für unangemeldete Benutzer sperren? Es wird immer durch blöde Texte ersetzt[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:22, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi Johnny kannst du auch bei dem Artikel Die Nin-Jutsus in der Übersicht von Sui bis Suz noch mal überprüfen. Ist wegen dem eingefügten Jutsu des Tintennebels.mfg Pain88 Dissi 15:11, 30.Mär. 2011 Susanoo Ja wie schon gesagt es ist nur recht kurz zu sehen in episode 204, nachdem das opening vorbei ist und man den titel der episode sieht. das Gaarabild, das ich hochgeladen habe, war doch auch in guter quali und es war ungefähr genauso groß, wie das jetzige. Und nochmal als Hinweis: du und ernie können doch immer HQ hochladen und dafür hab ich ja auch zeit angegeben, jedenfalls finde ich das Bild von mir optisch noch besser.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:21, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) das ist folge 202 und eigentlich würde ich das jetzt lassen aber irgendwie seit ihr in letzter Zeit nie mit den Bildern zufrieden, wenn sie nicht von euch selber kommen, deshalb werd ich das bei der Dissi von Gaara klären.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:43, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du bite bei Mir auch sachen verlinken bitte. Hi4uz3en Könntes du mir bitte eine jutsu box erstellen und verlinken und Youton und Futton hinzufügen.Die Jutsus sollen mit den elementen übereinstimmen. Dankeee viel malssss :).Hi4uz3en